Untitled Story
by Suekko no Iteza
Summary: ini masih teaser, jd blom bs bikin summary
1. Chapter 1

'Kau bodoh Sakura, seharusnya tak kau biarkan dia menodaimu. Sekarang? Kau tanggung akibatnya sendirian.'

Sakura bangun dari tempat tidur dan merasa amat pusing. Lalu, dia mendadak mual dan berlari ke kamar mandi, lantas ia mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Setelah melaksanakan hajatnya, lalu dia kembali ke kamar, dengan perasaan gundah.

"Ah, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa aku mual dan muntah? Apa jangan-jangan…" pikiran Sakura melayang kebeberapa waktu yang lalu. Saat itu kekasihnya, Sasuke dan ia merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ke 5 bulan. Mereka sangat bahagia, sehingga melupakan apa yang seharusnya dipertahankan oleh Sakura. Sasuke melakukan hal itu padanya. Mereka berdua benar-benar terlena akan perbuatan mereka. Esok paginya, Sakura terkejut saat menyadari bahwa mereka berdua tak lagi berpakaian.

"_Sakura, maafkan aku! Aku… aku tidak sengaja Sakura! Lagipula, kemarin kau terlihat menikmatinya… Maka dari itu… Maaf! Maafkan aku! Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Aku akan bertanggung jawab!"_

Lagi-lagi air mata Sakura menetes tatkala mengingat kejadian itu. Sama sekali tak ia duga, Sasuke dan dia melakukan hal itu. Sekarang? Sasuke sudah 2 minggu tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Berbagai alasan telah dikatakan Sasuke. Ataukah.. sebenarnya Sasuke tak mau bertanggung jawab? Ah.. menyakitkan..

000

"Permisi… permisi.." Sakura mengetuk pintu rumah besar yang berukiran Jepang asli sambil terus memanggil pemilik rumah. Lalu keluarlah seorang wanita yang tak muda lagi, mudah-mudahan saja kalau dia itu nyonya rumah ini.

"Konichiwa, be.. benarkah, kalau ini rumah keluarga Uchiha?" Sakura membuka pembicaraan, namun ia tak mampu menatap wajah wanita yang kelihatan sombong itu.

"Benar. Disini rumah Uchiha. Kamu siapa? Ada perlu apa?" wanita itu menjawab singkat. Sakura benar-benar tak mampu menatap wanita itu.

"Eh.. anoo.. a..aku.. Haruno Sakura. Aku sedang mencari Uchiha Sasuke, apakah dia ada?"

"Sasuke-kun? Apa yang kau inginkan darinya? Ada hubungan apa kau dengan anakku?" sepertinya tak salah, dia ini pasti ibu Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto.

"Aku.. aku pacar Sasuke-kun, nyonya Uchiha. Boleh aku bertemu dia?"

"Pacar? Bukannya Sasuke-kun pacaran dengan Karin-chan ya? Jangan berbohong. Sasuke-kun tak ada di rumah, ia sedang pergi dengan Karin-chan, pacarnya yang asli." Jawab ibu Sasuke yang benar-benar menyentak perasaan Sakura. Hancur sudah mimpinya, masa depannya, segalanya hancur. Ia tak tahu lagi cara menghadapi ibunya, yang pasti akan marah sekali, apalagi ayahnya sudah tiada, benar-benar akan menyakitkan perasaan ibunya. Sakura pun lalu menangis di depan ibu Sasuke.

"Nyo..nyonya.. Aku.. hiks, aku sedang mengandung anak Sasuke… hiks.. aku benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana…" Sakura tiba-tiba berlutut di depan ibu Sasuke, meminta pertolongan.

"Apa? Sasuke menghamili kau? Jangan bohong. Sekarang Karin juga sedang mengandung anak Sasuke. Jangan buat mereka bermasalah."

'Apa? Si Karin itupun juga sedang mengandung?' Sakura tak percaya akan semua ini.

"Uhm.. nyonya, apakah Sasuke, akan.. menikah?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Tentu, sekarang Karin sudah 1 bulan mengandung. Makanya, 1 bulan lagi akan dilaksanakan pernikahan mereka berdua. Maka dari itu.. jangan ganggu Sasuke! Mengerti?" ibu Sasuke pun menutup pintunya dan membiarkan Sakura diluar sendirian. Sakura lalu melangkah pergi dari situ. Namun tiba-tiba…

0000

'Ukh.. aku. Dimana? Mengapa aku di rumah sakit? Apa yang terjadi?'

Sakura lalu beringsut dari tempat tidurnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan saya…

Warning : misstypo, gaje, aneh.

Chapter 2

BRAK!

Suara pilu tiba-tiba terdengar dari jalan raya. Sakura tertabrak mobil. Tubuhnya tercampak dari jalanan.

" Nona, kau baik-baik saja? Nona!" Sakura yang masih sedikit sadar berusaha untuk berdiri. Namun apa daya, tubuhnya terlalu sakit untuk bergerak, sehingga Sakura akhirnya pingsan.

'Aku… ada dimana…' Sakura tersadar lalu mencium aroma rumah sakit. Ekor matanya bergerak-gerak menyisir ruangan itu. Ditangkapnya sosok seorang dokter yang tengah menulis di mejanya.

"Ah, nona? Sudah bangun?" Ditatapnya dokter itu lemah. Sakura mencoba untuk membuka suaranya.

"A..aku kenapa?" Dokter itu tersenyum.

"Ah, begini. Aku Kakashi. Dan nona?"

"Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Aku kenapa Kakashi-san?"

"Nona Haruno, anda tadi ditabrak oleh mobil. Untungnya si penabrak tadi cepat-cepat mengejarkan untuk menolongmu." Kakashi kembali tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ah… Anakku bagaimana? Tidak…" Sakura bangun dari tidurnya lalu menangis.

"No..nona, tenang. Anakmu tidak apa-apa… Mungkin ini mukjizat. Anakmu baik-baik saja." Kakashi lalu membantu Sakura untuk bangun.

"Terimakasih Kakashi-san… Mengetahui hal itu saja sudah cukup untukku."

Sakura bangkit lalu pamit.

"Ah, nona Haruno, boleh aku minta alamatmu? Just for insurance…"

"Boleh. Alamatku ada di XXXXXX. Terimakasih sekali lagi." Sakurapun keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Ia masih agak kesakitan dibagian kepalanya.

"Ibu, aku pulang…"

"Ya Sakura… Kau sudah makan?" Ibu Haruno menyambut Sakura ramah. Dari wajahnya tersirat kelemahan. 'Ah… bu. Andaikan Ibu tahu kalau aku… hamil.'

"Ehm, belum bu, ibu masak apa?" Sakura memasang wajah cerah saat ditanya ibunya.

"Ayo, kita makan. Ibu masak sukiyaki hari ini. Ayo!" Ibu dan anak itupun lalu makan bersama.

Malam sudah berganti. Sakura masih memikirkan bagaimana nasib anak yang ada dalam kandungannya. 'Ah, kenapa janin ini tidak gugur saja tadi, saat aku tertabrak… Tidak, apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura? Seperti pembunuh saja…'

Sakurapun mengelus perutnya lembut. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan dokter yang tadi. Dokter Kakashi.

'Mengapa dokter itu menanyakan alamatku ya? Apa mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada bayiku? Hem… Tapi Kakashi-san, sepertinya orang baik. Tidak mungkin ia lantas menyukai pasiennya sendiri.' Sakura pun mengingat rupa Kakashi-san. Rambutnya yang perak, mulutnya yang ditutupi masker… 'Ah, kenapa kau Sakura? Batasi pikiranmu..' Sakurapun akhirnya tertidur.

"Selamat pagi bu… Oh ya bu, Aku ingin memberitahumu… tentang sesuatu." Sakura memberanikan diri memberitahukan ibunya tentang bayinya.

Dua wanita itu duduk di tatami ruang keluarganya. Ibu Haruno sedikit keheranan tentang apa yang bakal dikatakan putrinya.

"Bu, aku… Aku hamil…" Ibu Sakura terbelalak. Terkejut akan kata-kata anaknya.

"Sakura… semua ini bohong kan? Kau hanya ingin mengerjai ibu kan?" Sedetik kemudian airmata Sakura menetes. Sakura terisak.

"Maafkan aku bu… Aku… Khilaf. Aku tidak sengaja… hiks.." Sakura terisak. Ibunya pun terisak.

"Siapa?"

"Siapa apanya bu?"

"Siapa ayahnya, Sakura? Sasuke-kun?"

"Iya bu… dia ayahnya…" Ibu Haruno menghela nafas panjang. Kekasih anaknya yang dipercayainya ternyata merusak hidup Sakura.

"Lalu? Apa dia mau segera menikahimu?" sepertinya masih ada setitik harapan ditatapan mata Ibu Haruno.

"Tidak… Dia malah akan menikah dengan wanita lain…Karin namanya," isakan Sakura makin keras. Tangisan kedua orang itu semakin pilu. Ibu Haruno mengusap rambut anaknya, mencoba meredakan tangisan Sakura. Mereka pun berpelukan kuat.

a/n: fuh… dah berapa bulan ya ga ngelanjutin fic ini? R&R yah?


End file.
